


Misconceptions

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nayeon isn't paranoid.





	Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> i like wrote this while high so it's extra crack... (also nayeon in that pink shirt and transp. glasses hit me stronger than a blunt)

Despite what people might think, Nayeon isn’t paranoid.

It might seem like she is at first glance or whatever but don’t be mistaken; there’s a clear difference.

First of all, one has to be delusional to be paranoid and it’s physically impossible for Nayeon to be delusional. Why exactly? She’s too pretty to feel that kind of emotion; she has like, an immunity of sorts. Thus introducing the second point: not only is she pretty, but she’s gorgeous (this has no argumentative value, she just likes mentioning it). And last but not least - her extreme level-headedness and maturity has made her simply above that childish kind of thing.

There was just no way and so as to not entertain that outrageous alternative fact, the politically correct term for her situation is light suspicion.

Yes, Im Nayeon was suspicious of one Hirai Momo for the first time ever since the start of their romantic relationship (exactly 4 months, 1 week, 5 days, and 19 hours ago). And like everything she did, she would make a very big deal out of it.

For instance, she’s already purchased a pair of lightweight binoculars with 10x magnification and walkie-talkies (it’s more convenient to use cellphones but it’s not like she can go change spy protocol).

And her friends who she’s called over are now just hearing her plan and getting a gist of her state of mind (…conclusion: she doesn’t have one).

Chaeyoung, feeling especially concerned for the elderly asks, “Did you not take your meds today, granny?”

“Ha-ha,” Nayeon fake laughs. “Very funny. Are you guys helping me or not?”

“I still can’t believe you think _Momo_ of all people is cheating on you,” Jeongyeon says in an uninterested drawl, the palm of her right hand supporting her cheek while the other hand stirs her cup of coffee. “What’s next – are you going to spread a conspiracy theory that Tzuyu’s actually made up of 3 little people in a big coat? Or accuse Dahyun of being a cult leader?”

“3 little people in a big coat,” Mina uncharacteristically snorts and Nayeon scowls; wow, even her nice friend was doing her dirty. She expected this but it still kind of grated her nerves how they weren’t taking her seriously. Okay, so it was far-fetched considering her girlfriend’s character and angel-like reputation but it’s not like Momo’s perfect. She has her secrets and isn’t immune to hurting others. Besides, if her experiences taught her anything, it’s better to be safe than sorry.

She groans, “If you losers aren’t going to help m-”

“Alright, before we turn you down, let’s hear you out. What exactly makes you think she’s doing anything anyway?” Chaeng throws her a bone.

“I know she’s hiding something. She’s gone all day long on Tuesdays and she hasn’t been telling me where’s she’s really going and I can tell because she’s a bad liar and she answers me places like Chuck E. Cheese or Disney Land.” They were admittedly places Momo would like to go to but not frequently and not on these specific occasions.

“That doesn’t mean anything. She could just be taking a break from you; God knows we all need one.”

She gives Jeong the stink eye and practically has an aneurysm when she screams, “CAN YOU STOP BULLYING ME! Don’t you see I’m genuinely worried right now?”

The short-haired girl scoffs. “Worried about nothing like a common idiot.”

Nayeon bites her bottom lip, clearly ticked off. She figures this treatment from her #1 frenemy has to do with the incident that happened last week when she accidentally destroyed Jeongyeon’s extensive Lego project. She was strangely calm at the time but leave it to her to wait and strike when a good opportunity presents itself.

Damn nerd. They’re just plastic blocks.

Mina placates the tension and steers the conversation back, “Is that it? Anything else?”

“Yes, one last thing… You know how Momo gave me her phone passcode back when we were getting to know each other? Well she changed it and won’t tell me the new one and avoids talking about it when I bring it up. It’s classic two timing behavior. Do you guys see now!?”

“Please tell me she also removed that ridiculous lock screen of hers too.” Last time Chaeyoung checked, it was a picture of Nayeon’s face with her lips grossly puckered and replicated like 10 times on pink wallpaper (which said girl made and set herself because she’s a psycho).

“No or else this meeting would be way worse.” Nayeon wants to rub her temples. She needed new friends. They were focusing on the wrong things and not getting to the real core of her issue. Momo was still acting in love with her – that wasn’t her problem – but now she could be doing that with some other person too (if her sneaky behavior is anything to go by).

Why did Jennie and Jisoo have to move thousands of miles away leaving her to rot like this? There’s no doubt _they_ would have gotten her.

“I bet Momo has a good reason for doing those things. Why don’t you talk to her about it? It’s the easiest-” The naïve ballerina starts to advise.

But the resident pink-haired diva waves it off in disgust. “Talk? Mina, who does that? I’m going with my original idea: stake-out.”

Mina deflates but isn’t that hurt or surprised.

The no-jam bros look at each other in silent communication as if to ask: you in?

Jeongyeon finally shrugs as if to say: sure, we’ll probably get some chuckles out of it and watch her make a fool of herself so why not.

“Fine, we’ll tag along.”

Nayeon smiles for the first time that evening. This meeting hadn’t been a waste of time after all, and her well thought-out operation would finally commence.

But first…

She adjusts her transparent glasses and flips her hair back. “We need code names and I call dibs on mine being beauty.”

♡ ♡ ♡

Ultimately, they do not go with code names but compromises are made for the walkie talkies and uniform black outfits.

They bribe Nayeon to drive (the other Nayeon who passed her drivers’ license the first try and is not a road hazard), and the rest of the quad gather in the back of her van with some sketchy equipment stored in it. It looks high-tech but the woman pulled some strings to borrow it from some movie set so none of the monitors or the big ass satellite on top of the roof actually works. It completes the look nicely though and one must appreciate the aesthetic.

“What are we gonna do again?” Mina asks, a little lost.

They’re outside of the Hirai house and getting strange looks from the neighbors.

“We trail Momo when she goes out and then we confirm what she’s doing when she gets there.”

“…or who she’s doing,” Jeong snickers.

Nayeon elbows her hard in the rib for that, to which she reacts in a yelped pain. “Jeez, I was kidding. This whole thing’s dumb; you can’t blame me for cracking jokes at your expense.”

Before she gets a biting reply, Sadness Driver whistles a bird tune which was their agreed signal that a certain bird has left their nest.

Their attention shifts.

Outside of their tinted window, a few feet away, they glance at an easygoing Momo closing the front door of her residence behind her. She’s dressed in casual attire consisting of short shorts paired with a black muscle tee and a red plaid sweater tied around her waist.

It’s nothing alarming but in Nayeon-vision, she’s practically nude and ready to get frisky with someone not her.

The brunette hums and walks by, oblivious to her audience. As she turns a corner to head to her destination, their proclaimed spy mobile spurs on to go after her.

“She must be taking the bus or it’s close by.” A little bean comments.

They don’t have to wait too long to see which one it is too because sure enough, Momo only has to trek about 15 minutes before stopping at an unfamiliar building.

The layout and design are reminiscent of a restaurant but they can’t see much else because there are prominent red velvet curtains blocking the window view indoors. The only clue they get is a sign that reads ‘SHY’ displayed on the front with hearts around it but even that gives little away.

Anyway, Momo doesn’t hesitate to enter and Nayeon doesn’t waste time in pushing everyone outside from the back. No strategy or maneuvers – they would have to go in as inconspicuously as possible and go with the flow (yes her plan was totally ‘well thought-out’…).

“I knew it was a bad idea to go in all black. We stand out like neon lights and we look like criminals.” Jeong hisses as soon as fresh air hits their faces.

It’s painfully true but she gets shushed as they keep moving in a line in their crouched positions. Why they’re doing this when they’re merely approaching the door is unknown and equally unnecessary since no one’s in the parking lot but it sure is funny.

And to make things more comical, a loud bell chimes in when they push inside. Mina instantly turns a shade red at the embarrassment as numerous pairs of eyes turn their way (most likely due to their getups) but thankfully none belong to Momo.

In fact, their target is nowhere in sight.

“Where is she?” Nayeon whispers distractedly, clutching tightly at her binoculars.

They duck down and walk for a while before they soon decide to occupy a table.

Chaeyoung unfolds and holds up a menu to block her face when they’re seated. “This place looks like it had 2 floors. Who wants to check upstairs?”

But before anyone answers, they take the time to survey their surroundings. The interior of the restaurant is super fancy and there’s various plants and decorative items around (pink carnations, a few cupid statues, paintings). The matching red floor and red walls with the added dim lighting and aromatic candles complete their shared inference that this place must be some couple hotspot (this is supported by the large quantity of couples around as well).

Nayeon silently fumes, already getting angry. “Of course, I’ll go.”

“Who with?”

Codename Black Swan and Codename Regretful Saxophone look away in discomfort.

Codename Little Picasso rolls her eyes and realizes she’ll have to take one for the team.

“Trash the binoculars and walkie-talkies and let’s go.”

With that, the duo proceeds to the flight of stairs and ascend…

♡ ♡ ♡

What they’re met with is different from the first floor.

It’s crazy how it’s almost a different restaurant altogether. Seriously, it’s such a stark contrast. Everything is black: both the walls and the floor. And it has a different, sexy ambient vibe. The curtains are black velvet, there are pots of roses, hanging chandeliers and a person is playing relaxing tunes on a grand, white piano.

If we categorize the ground setting as a place for adorable and young sweethearts, this second level must be made for lovers and their uncontainable passion and lust.

At this point, Nayeon is ready to explode and cause a scene à la enraged bull. Why would her girlfriend go anywhere near here without her?

Affirming Momo’s position a few seconds later, at a table near a corner with some random hoe is just the fan to her already large, infuriated flame.

Chaeyoung manages to hold her back before she goes wild though and takes her to an adjacent booth with the couple in view.

“Calm down; don’t jump to conclusions. Let’s check what’s going on first. It could be a misunderstanding.”

They were definitely seeing _their_ Momo here with an attractive woman they’ve never seen before, sitting across from her. Foreign-looking… Japanese, maybe? She has long black hair with a purple ombre and captivating facial features. Her outfit is an equally form-fitting and shoulderless dress which is… uh, (at a loss for words) yowzah! But in any case, the two together didn’t have to mean anything right now.

“Loose bitch,” Nayeon mumbles.

“...”

They go back to observing. Between them, only the peach is eating and has a plate of food but this unusual detail is overshadowed by the fact that the stranger watches her chow down, as if entranced (her gaze is like a black hole, goddamn). Meanwhile her chin is propped atop her locked hands flirtatiously. Okay, maybe _something_ was going on…

Chaeyoung has the sense to look frightened. Should she get ready to call 911 in case a murder happens in cold blood?

But despite the triggers, the rabbit surprisingly restrains herself.

Instead, she sits back and watches them. Like the calm before a storm.

The pair talk mostly. Occasionally, Momo stops to chew. They laugh here and there. Overall, they seem like they’re having a good time.

No one knows what Nayeon’s waiting for exactly but with all the light touches and contact, it’s impressive how long her fuse is holding up.

The answer to what she's waiting on only presents itself when the straw that breaks the camel’s back appears.

Momo cutely gets sauce on her cheek and the no-name hoochie has the audacity to wipe it off with her bare fingers and lick it clean with her tongue.

At this point, it’s over.

Done.

Kapished.

Everything happens all at once and so quickly that her poor gay Kristen Stewart loving companion doesn’t even register what happens before it’s over.

Nayeon speeds off like a rocket and tackles the ‘mistress’. The table falls over and Momo’s pasta joins it and splatters all over the ground. Momo is in a state of confusion and shock at the sudden presence of her girlfriend (and a little sad because she was still hungry). Onlookers are taking out their phones to record. Waitresses come to get people in order.

But when everything is settled a few minutes later and the two are split up (it should’ve been a one sided brawl but Nayeon looks roughed up), Chaeyoung notices Jihyo in the middle of the scene (where did she come from?). In a rush, our Lord and savior drags everyone off the public premise.

A bit unexpected but okay… Chaeng figures God’s intervention was needed at that moment.

♡ ♡ ♡

They all gather in the unoccupied employee lounge and start talking over one another. 

“Why the heck did you do that!?”

“Jihyo, what’re you doing here?”

“Chaeyoung? You came too?”

“Can anyone please explain what’s going on?” The lady with purple ombre shouts.

“You would know what’s going on, you homewrecker.” Nayeon hisses, shoving her.

“Sana? A homewrecker?” Jihyo looks appalled as she separates and pushes both parties back.

Momo wonders whose house Sana wrecked for the love of her life to get so upset. She tries to rub her arm to appease her but her hand is thoroughly avoided. She pouts. That wasn’t nice; did she ruin someone’s home too?

Nayeon has to fight the inner urge to hug her because of the wounded puppy look on her face that she normally couldn't resist so she digs her nails into her fist.

Meanwhile, Chaeyoung lends a hand in placing needed boundaries and getting to the point of the chaos. "She saw those two eating together and it looked like a date. I hope we can hear all sides and clear the air so I can go home and illegally stream sapphic movies.”

“What sides? Don’t even try to deny it wasn’t a date. I saw with my own–”

Oh.

Godhyo puts everything together. “Wait wait… Let me get this straight. You think Momo is cheating on you with Sana?”

“If Sana’s the name of that conniving snake then yes.”

“It is, thank you very much. But is that what this is about?” Sana understands now too. She crosses her arms and cocks her head. “Hmm, you were insecure at us spending Tuesdays together so you did all of this?”

It’s so smug and – no one catches it but her – subtly underhanded, that Nayeon’s left eye twitches and has to be held back again. She already wants her dead in a ditch but now her self-esteem was being questioned? _Her_ self-esteem? Incredible. She truly has met her one true foe in life. All other nemesis based relationships have died. “I’ll have you know, you stupid bit-”

“Stop!” The dancer looks distressed at the hostility and has absorbed in all the important information for the most part. “I- We’re not doing anything wrong. I work here. That’s all I’m doing, I promise.”

“You work here?” Nayeon's jaw drops.

“Sana hired me to be a taste tester. She’s the chef and she's trying out weird recipes and it’s like my dream job since all I do is eat.” Her bottom lip quivers, “You r-really thought I would…”

Welp.

This went downhill fast.

Jihyo face palms.

Chaeyoung lowers herself down and squats in exhaustion.

Nayeon feels like she should be the winner of the biggest jerk contest and awarded a douche shaped trophy.

“Oh no baby, wait. Come here.” She embraces Momo. The shift from aggressive beast in attack-mode to apologetic, soft puddle of goo happens in an insta-second. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I feel so… ugh. It’s just… you were keeping things from me when you never did before and you changed your phone password. I got crazy, you know how I am. I’m so sorry.”

“I didn’t mean to hide anything but it was supposed to be a surprise.” She murmurs against the crook of her neck.

“…what was?”

“It’s my first job and I wanted to buy you something with my first paycheck without you finding out.” She sniffles, successfully holding back tears. “Sana was texting me suggestions on what to buy too so she told me to change my password just in case.”

Okay now, she deserved like jail time for this. Making Momo sad is a crime on par with animal abuse and taking candy from babies. A terrible offense!

“Really? You don’t need to buy me stuff.” She pulls back from the hug and takes in her face with her two hands.

Her cheeks are cutely squished and her eyebrows are set in a straight line as she responses, “I know that but I always want to spoil you even if I’m broke. You’re the most special person to me and I just want to treat you right and show you how much I love you all the time. I mean sometimes, I can’t believe you’re dating me. So… s-so I guess it blows my mind how you think I’d do anything to hurt you or risk losing you.”

Mina and Jeongyeon arrive just in time to hear the speech. The latter clicks her tongue in mocking disapproval. “What did I say? Didn’t I tell you? Moron.”

Yes, very fitting name.

“Babe, you _do_ treat me right and I appreciate it and love you _so so_ much. I guess my past got the better of me this time but I just... Let’s put this behind us. I won't think this ever again."

It doesn’t have to be mentioned how her history of relationships have been – Momo’s heard it all and totally gets her and her need for unconditional love and affection. She’ll gladly give it to her until the end of time and even if her girlfriend can be overbearing and high maintenance, there’s nothing she couldn’t put up with. Plus they always make up pretty easily like this too.

But for protective measures…

“Will you trust me more from now on? Or talk to me first before getting your beautiful face scratched up next time?” Momo looks up at her adoringly with a small smile, feeling cheered up.

Mina wants to cut in to reiterate Jeongyeon’s words now (minus the name-calling) but doesn’t.

“There won’t be a next time.” Nayeon pecks her on the lips.

Momo kisses her back, scrunching her face at her girl's bottom lip being a tiny bit busted and bloody. “Wanna go home? I need to devote my time nursing you until you’re all better from your fight.”

Undivided attention? Say no more. “Absolutely.” Nayeon’s eyes darken and she trails a slow finger around Momo's chest. “You can also wear a nurse’s outfit, we can fool around and you can go down on-”

“AHHHHH. Just take your intact relationship and go. I’m about to puke.” Jeong ushers them out.

After everyone clears, Jihyo sticks around and looks back at Sana.

“You okay?”

“Mhmm.”

So all's well that ends well.

But there’s one thing Jihyo was still curious about.

“You said you were a chef? You told me your family just owned this place.”

“They do." She pauses, looking down. She sighs, "I’m not a chef.”

“Then why…” She doesn’t finish the question.

Sana gives her the saddest pair of eyes and loneliest smile she’s ever seen and nothing else needs to be said.

Well, fuck.


End file.
